Waiting For the Sun
by Blizzard209
Summary: When Ranma is on the verge of snapping. Someone, NOT AKANE, comes to his aid! Together they set off on a whole new adventure!


Disclaimer- Ranma and the Song "Waiting for the Sun" by the Door belong to their respectful owners.

Author Notes- yeah I know that my writing need more improvement so I hope your, the readers can help me, and I need ppl to pre-read the coming up chapters, thank u now on with the Fanfic!…

Oh and by the way, no matter what, this will not be a Ranma/Akane fanfic!

**Waiting For The Sun…**

_At first flash of Eden _

_We race down to the sea _

_Standing there on freedom's shore…_

Today was not a good day for our favorite pigtail martial artist. The only thing that seems to calm him at the moment was the cool breeze gently blowing in his face. Sitting at the roof of a random house, Ranma gathered his thoughts like he had done so many nights after the wedding. A few weeks ago, those close to him had destroyed his wedding. And those he called friends.

'Ucc… no Ukyo had avoided him ever since, along with Shampoo. Probably thinking that in time he will forgive them.'

'No it's just not only that but…'He subconsciously rubs the bruise that Akane had left on his cheek earlier today. After the Wedding she had seem to blame everything on him. That he planed that whole incident, just so he could humiliate her. She seems to have lashed out on him every time she gets. Not even listening to him when he tried to explain something to her. 'But noooooo it's hit first and then ,if he's lucky, ask questions.'

Again he touch the bruise on his face, giving a deep-felt sigh he got up and start to head back to the Tendo Dojo.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma sighed and walk in the Tendo dojo. He was in trouble…and he didn't know why but he could have guessed what she was going to say.

"Where have you been?!" Before he could answer she cut him off, "You were off with one of your Bimbos!?! RIGHT!!!!!?" Ranma stood in silence. He knew what ever he said, it was going to come back and hit him in the face. But he still couldn't wonder how she could have come up with that conclusion? She should know how mad he was with them! Unfortunately for Ranma, Akane took his silence as his response that he had done something perverted and was a shame of it…

"Akane why do yo-!" His response was forever lost as a mallet hit him across the face. Sending him to L.E.O.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" was the statement that was heard all around Nerima, as the citizens knew to watch out.

Slowly but surely there is so much a person could take. And for this Person, that peak, was near that it wasn't funny. He couldn't take it anymore and he knew that there is no way that he could last anymore before he would snap.

As Ranma flew to the skies thanks to Akane Airlines, a pair of concern eyes followed the Pigtail boy path in the sky. Quickly she got her sweater, a blanket and ran out the front door barefoot.

After desperately trying to find where Ranma was, She was about to give up when she notice a figure on the ground as she turn the corner. Before she could do anything, her mouth had acted before her

"Oh god Ranma…"

Ranma had just laid where he landed, neither the hit or the landing had hurt him, No it wasn't that. It was more of emotionally drain. He couldn't hold on. He didn't have anyone he could lean on. Nobody saw him as Ranma. They saw him as a thing just to mess around with!… He had been along for such a long time. The struggles that his Father had put him into were seriously begging to get out.

"Manly men don't cry, Manly men don't cry, manly men don't…" He couldn't hold on. And in a long time, Ranma Saotome laid in the ground, crying, broken and emotionally drains. All the problems, all the fights, all of it were coming back to him. It wasn't so bad, if he had someone to lean on, but the only friends he had either wanted him dead, didn't want to get too close to him because they were afraid of the chaos he would bring to their lives, or they just wanted to marry him. Or all of the above!!

"Oh god Ranma"

Ranma immediately shot his head up. His eyes looked around and met the eyes of the person who had just said his name.

"Nabiki…"

Nabiki looked into Ranma's eyes. So much pain and lonesome, that even surpassed her own… like if he was desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand. Snapping out of her thoughts she ran towards Ranma and tried to help him up. Ranma was too weak emotionally to even do anything. All he wanted was someone to be with him. His mind and body just wanted to be near someone, and that someone just happen to be Nabiki.

As she help Ranma up she could hear his mumbling, "Why? Why help me like this? Are you going to charge me? If you are, then go away…?"

Nabiki just pause for a second, before answering, "Because I wanted to…"

And for a second something had happen that night, In Nerima, Two certain hearts seem to have found each other…

THE NEXT DAY

Nabiki slightly but surely woke up. She didn't know why but she had the best sleep in a long time. It could have been that the blanket was very comfortable, or the fact that the grass was kinda comfy. Or maybe it was because of the warmness she felt next to her as she subconsciously gave a heartfelt sigh before she fell asleep again. She didn't want to wake up, especially now that Ranma was next to her...

Nabiki paused for a moment before her brain caught what her thoughts were saying. For a moment she was about to get up and call him a pervert before her memories came back to her. She had help Ranma up and they started to walk back home before she had ask him a question. She remembered him pausing for a moment. He just started at her, looking into his eyes, she felt as if her was staring down deep within her soul. For that very moment something had happen but after what seem an eternity to her, Ranma had spoke his deep secrets to her. They had found a park on the way back home where they just talk and talk and talk, soon enough they both must have fallen asleep… together… in each other's arms…

Nabiki thought it was too early to get up anyway because the sun wasn't even up… so she just laid her head on Ranma's chest. So in deep thought she was that she didn't notice that the rhythm of Ranma's breathing were acting as if she was being rock back and forward. Making her fall asleep with a smile on her face. Never noticing the smile on Ranma's face…

Waiting for the sun to….

(To be continued…)

Authors Notes- Yeah I know it was quick. Don't worry I'm barely starting out! So there is room for improvements! So just give me advise and I'll see what I can do for you ppl! Just wait for the next chapter… Oh and btw I really appreciated if anyone would volunteers to pre-read my chapters before I put them on, OKAY! THANKS!!!!!! Remember to review!


End file.
